The planned research program for 1976-1977 of the Environmental Health Sciences Center includes the continuation of the principal lines of research established four years ago and the mounting of a number of new research projects. The principal categories of these studies include (a) human health effects, (b) low-level, long-term exposure to environmental agents, (c) asbestos health effects, (d) multiple factor interactions, (e) biological properties of inorganic microparticles, (f) environmental cancer. The methodological perspectives include interdisciplinary and, sometimes, inter-institutional collaboration, epidemiological approaches, utilization of cohorts of (employed) groups exposed to defined environmental influences. 110 research projects are detailed and include investigation of the health effects of a variety of environmental agents including lead, polychlorinated biphenyls, polybrominated biphenyls, nitrosamines, asbestos, solvents, titanium, polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, printing dyes, styrene, vinyl chloride, silica, silicates, organic fibers, printing inks and dyes, amorphous silica, acrylonitrile, halothane, isoniazide, aniline dyes. Of particular interest is evaluaation of the effect of multiple factor interactions in the human environment. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Anderson, H. A., Lilis, R., Daum, S. M., Fischbein, A. S. and Selikoff, I. J. Household contact asbestos neoplastic risk. Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 271:311-323, 1976. Berk, P. D., Martin, J. F., Young, R.S., Creech, J., Selikoff, I. J., Falk, H., Watanabe, P., Popper, H. and Thomas, L. Vinyl chloride-associated liver disease. Ann. Intern. Med. 84:717-731, 1976.